Danny Phantom (character)
Danny Phantom the heroic ghostly alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" Fenton is the main character of the show. He is voiced by David Kaufman. History See Danny's Character History Personality/Weakness Being a normal 14-year-old with 'eccentric' Ghost-Hunters for parents, to becoming a half-human, half-ghost, teenage superhero with ghost powers, has been one huge change that has occurred in Danny's life in the past few months... Over time Danny has transformed himself into a more confident individual character with experience, though he is still susceptible to basic flaws of character. Danny Fenton is a nervous, clumsy, and sometimes superficial 14-year-old boy who tries to fit in with his peers; even with him being as unique as he is, Danny has every reason to feel as paranoid as he does about keeping his ghost half a secret whenever possible, lacking much confidence at the beginning. However, his paranoia has yet to do a thing about his boundless curiosity, which was the main reason why he got his ghost-powers to begin with. When his friends and family are in danger, Danny can become rather stubborn and overprotective, which does not bother his friends as much as his naïve nature. In the end of the fight though, it is his loyalty to his cause, along with his faith in the love of his peers, and the love he gives back to others that helps him to overcome all obstacles. For instance, even when he is vilified by the public early in his career, his sense of civic duty is so strong that he felt that retiring was out of question; only when a rival ghostbuster team was both outclassing him and threatening his family did he decide to remove his powers. He has seen developed a more confident, mature attitude over the course of the show as he continues to develop his powers. He also has a great sense of humor and frequently makes jokes, puns and wisecracks. It is shown that although he is half-ghost, Danny is still affected by ecto-weapons as his primary weakness. He has also more than once overestimated his abilities or at times is often too naïve or cocky which usually results in a disadvantage during battle. Another weakness, as Technus pointed out in "Flirting with Disaster", is Danny's emotions. When Danny becomes depressed, disheartened, distracted, low on energy, depowered, unfocused or unprepared then his confidence, his self-esteem as well as his performance as a ghost hunter and a hero suffers and becomes poor. In the episode Identity Crisis, Danny's human half and his ghost half were separated into two physically separate individuals by passing through the Fenton Ghost Catcher, a device created by his parents to separate ectoplasmic energy from people, objects and places. Danny's personality was polarized, resulting in the birth of the lazy human Danny Fenton, also known as "Fun Danny" with a passive personality, and the heroic ghost Danny Phantom, also known as "Super Danny" with a proactive attitude towards his ghost-fighting responsibilities. These two sides of Danny represent the two extreme ends of Danny's character; his selfish and selfless sides. Romance Throughout the series, Danny has held a long standing crush on Paulina, the most popular girl at school. He was successful in asking her to the dance in "Parental Bonding", but only due to her trying to get Sam jealous and dating her in "Lucky in Love" only to find out she was overshadowed by Johnny 13's girlfriend, Kitty. Ironically, Paulina has fallen in love with his ghostly alter ego. As the series progresses though, with his growing feelings for Sam and his romance with Valerie, he has seemingly been slowly losing interest in Paulina. He also develops a close relationship with another girl named Valerie Gray during "Reign Storm", despite the fact that she's often trying to kill Danny Phantom with her various anti-ghost weaponry. The two found common grounds in that episode, overlooking a long standing attitude towards one another beforehand. They dated briefly in [[Flirting with Disaster (Danny Phantom)|''"Flirting with Disaster"]], before she broke up with him due to her current life as a ghost hunter. Heartbroken, Danny still continues to harbor romantic feelings for Valerie as of "''Double Cross My Heart". There have been a few hints, particularly in the first season, that Danny has romantic feelings for Sam, one of his best friends. However, it has become pretty obvious to mostly everyone else, except Danny, that Sam has a crush on him. Danny has been dubbed clueless, so his feelings for Sam have not yet been verified. However, as seen in Reign Storm, Danny may not be completely clueless about Sam's feelings for him. Sam had notably displayed affection towards him, but has never been straightforward about the issue. His feelings for her are further noted as he is forced to somewhat come to terms with his feelings when facing her new crush, Gregor, in "Double Cross My Heart". Throughout the majority of Season 3, Danny and Sam's growing romance has been further hinted, the former showcasing he may not be as clueless as he once was and leaning more towards her as potential feelings increasingly develop. During this time, even other characters start to pick up on the vibe. In the episode "Girls' Night Out" Johnny 13 is heard to ask him, "What do you do when you and the gloomy chick have a lovers' quarrel?". Even Jack Fenton, in a rare moment of clarity, asks Danny later in the episode, "So...how are you and that Sam person doing? You know...the gloomy girl you like?" In the episode "Frightmare" both he and Sam have the same strange, alternate-reality dream that they were a couple. In the final episode "Phantom Planet" Sam gives Danny the "Sam" class ring informing him that she now knows that it was meant for her and making him promise to come back from his dangerous mission in the Ghost Zone. He answers by kissing her on the lips. After saving the world, Danny skips his own reward ceremony, spending his time with Sam, putting the ring on her finger and kissing her one more time, stating "I couldn't have done any of this without you". Unsure of what is in store for him, he tells Sam he wants her to share it with him, and he flies off with her to see what the future holds. Relationships Sam Manson A friend of his since at least the 2nd grade, Danny's friendship with Sam isn't always as strong as Tucker due to some of their difference (and her bossy nature), but he values her just as much as Tucker. She undeniably has a crush on Danny, but so far she has hidden it from him well. Danny also shows a certain bond to her, but his ghost-fighting career gives him little time to ponder over it. Sam and Danny were supposedly going to have a psychic connection in earlier drafts of the show, but it turned out just to be a case of minds thinking alike (though a hint of this idea could still be there due to them sharing identical dreams in "Frightmare"). By Phantom Planet, Danny gives Sam the infamous "Was" ring after she discovers its real inscription, along with two heroic kisses. Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker don't share is Danny's ghost powers ( no one does ) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker unless it's usually on an opposing force. Jazz Fenton At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slight snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. Prior to the series, in My Brother's Keeper when Danny was still 8-years-old, brother and sister had talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "a fink" (and a "conceited snob"). As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother. While it seems he doesn't always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including Danny Phantom), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, easily accepting him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Grey, Life Lessons"); however, he later learned to appreciate her for who she is ("Reign Storm"). Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school (seeing as she now had to experience the same thing) and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (unaware Danny faced the same dilemma, too). It seems as though Danny still harbors subtle feelings for her. Unlike Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost side and ignores his human side, Valerie hated Danny's ghost side and liked his human side. In "Phantom Planet", when she finds out he is half ghost, we only see her smile at him. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's primary antagonist and arch-rival. Danny's often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son (although by the time of "Eye for an Eye", Vlad seems to view him purely as a rival now). Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" seems to show Danny relying on Vlad in a less antagonistic light. [[Dani Phantom|Danielle "Dani" Phantom]] Danny's clone is much like him, making her easy to talk with, yet still hard to handle due to a more stubborn nature than Danny himself. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her, so she joined Danny's group; though she is more affiliated to Danny than the group itself. Out of the two, Danny is more responsible, thus he keeps an eye for Dani, or at least what she might do. She has since left for the time, her current whereabouts are unknown and her reasons for leaving are unknown; but before leaving, she lets Danny know she vows to return. She reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, maintaining her status and giving her a solid form. Dark Danny Danny's Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or at least was, Danny's future. The only reason Danny was spared is because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; now that the timeline has shifted, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage" before ultimately vowing to "rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny ask for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards--if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti like-ghost when he Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone, Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny, in return considers Frostbite as his mentor, having been trained by him to use control his growing ice powers. Danny's Known Ghostly Powers See: Danny's ghostly powers External links *Official Wikipedia page for Danny *Danny's bio on zcat6's website Category: Main Characters Category: Fenton Family Category: Male Characters Category: Heroes